video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Sooty - Biggest Party Video
Sooty - Biggest Party Video is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 23rd March 1998. Description Roll up, roll up! The party is about to begin! Everybody's favourite little yellow bear is back in business andd causing madness and mayhem. Join him and his little friends Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi and head of the household, Matthew Corbett, in 5 fun-filled episodes of party magic. Episodes # Happy Birthday, Sooty - It's a very special birthday for Sooty. He is a magic bear who is only 5 years old but he has been around for 50 years, and he has been on TV every year for all that time. # Back to Front - Today everything is Back to front and also upside down. It's a very funny day for Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Scampi and Matthew. # Soo's Party Problem - Poor Soo is going to a party but the rest of the gang are a little bit jealous and are not very helpful to her when she tries to get ready. She still manages to overcome the obstacles they put in her way and she triumphs when she brings home Ray Alan and Lord Charles after they take her to the party. # Sweep's Family - Sweep has a mother, father, brothers, sisters, grandad, grandma, uncles, aunts, cousins and nephews, and they all have mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, grandads and grandmas, and Sweep has invited them all to his party. # Bored Games - Sweep, Sweep and Soo are quickly bored by the games they are playing. Matthew is very annoyed with them and insists they should enjoy themselves, so he takes Sooty to a bowling green to show off and have fun. Sooty soon finds out Matthew isn't a good sport and has a big head! Guests * Rod, Jane and Freddy * Ray Alan and Lord Charles * Richard Gauntlet Trivia * In the Inner sleeve There are Other Videos, More of your favourite characters on video from Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Brum, Sooty and Co., The Sooty Show, The Wind in the Willows, Teddy Bear Sing-Along, The BFG, Terry Pratchett Truckers and Rosie & Jim. Videos to Choose from * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends **Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Biggest Party Video Ever! *Brum **Brum - Biggest Party Video *Sooty (Sooty and Co. and The Sooty Show) ** My Bumper Sooty - Little Shop of Mischief ** My Bumper Christmas Sooty ** Sooty - Speedy Sweep and Other Stories *The Wind in the Willows ** The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies ** The Wind in the Willows - Autumn Antics ** My Bumper The Wind in the Willows - Fun and Games *Teddy Bear Sing-Along **Teddy Rhyme Time: Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land *The BFG *Terry Pratchett Truckers *Rosie and Jim **Rosie and Jim - Spring Cleaning Posters IZZY WIZZY PARTY POSTER! Pull out your sleeve and tear off your FREE poster which is full of fun party ideas. Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG" (the 'New for 97' overview is cut.) Gallery Sooty - Biggest Party Video (UK VHS 1998) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Sooty - Biggest Party Video (UK VHS 1998) Inner sleeve.png|Inner sleeve Sooty - Biggest Party Video (UK VHS 1998) Cassette.jpeg|Cassette Thames Television for ITV.jpg|Thames Television Production for ITV Thames Colour Production.png|Thames Colour Production 388248_355635811120305_232402599_n.jpg Sooty - Biggest Party Video (UK VHS 1998) Cassette (2).png HappyBirthdaySootytitlecard.png BacktoFrontTitleCard.jpg Soo's Party Problem title card.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sooty Category:Thames Video Category:The Sooty Show Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Biggest Party videos Category:Rod, Jane & Freddy Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Children's Thames Video with Thames Television (1990-1992) endcap logo Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:Thames Television